Nicole Kao
Nicole Kao (born 1982) is a minor character in The IT Files. Originally member of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS), Nicole is now a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, specifically being a part of GRID. Biography Nicole was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada to a Chinese father and a Dutch mother. As both of her parents were immigrants Nicole and her sister Kaylee had pressure placed on them from a young age to give something back to the country they called home, thus while in high school Nicole aimed to get a job with national security, studying politics and learning what it took to become an agent with CSIS. At the same time Nicole started studying martial arts, soon becoming capable at hand-to-hand combat. After high school Nicole applied with CSIS and was accepted, though initially as a low-level analyst. Nicole's skill at counter-intelligence quickly shined through however and at the age of only twenty-four was employed as a Security Liaison Officer in the Canadian embassy in Yemen. Nicole returned home in 2008 and was one of several agents assigned to work with Interpol to deal with remnants of the Paradise Foundation, in particular tracking Jennifer Yates with Jake Driscoll. Nicole's work with Interpol caught the attention of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and Sonia Castillo had her made a founding member of GRID. One of Nicole's first assignments was dealing with the Howe Street Boys alongside Team Zeta in London itself. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Nicole was trapped inside ITEA HQ. While at first keeping to herself, when Nicole learned that Scott Dawson was believed to have provided the Peace Keeper statue that was apparently protecting the building. Nicole, during her CSIS years, had heard stories about Scott and Colette Landry. Lucienne Christophe was tipped off about the connection, who ended up freezing Nicole with Type-7 so she could end up in her collection of women. When time unfroze Nicole was freed and learned that Colette was taken into custody, her suspicions confirmed by her superior. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Special Skills * Combat-style Kung Fu Martial Arts, specifically Fujian White Crane. * Computer expertise, specifically networking and security. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically gathering and analyzing information. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law and jurisdictions. * Multilingual, knowing English, Dutch, Mandarin Chinese and Arabic. Relationships Family * Kaylee Kao, Older Sister Romances * Jake Driscoll, Ex-Boyfriend GRID * Michael Bradford * Yeardley Luxby * Avrum Zurer * Erik Brink * Grazia Lombardi Friends * Britney Landon * Karrie Rayden Appearances * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Nicole is based on actress Kristin Kreuk, who was frozen on Smallville. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA